pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Animal Book (Pachirapong Chaiyadech Version)
Pachirapong Chaiyadech's 1st movie spoof of Disney's "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Baloo - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bagheera - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Shere Khan - Claw (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Kaa - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *King Louie - Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami) *Shanti - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *The Vultures - Timon, Pumbaa (The Lion King), Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) *Colonel Hathi - Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) *Winifred - Toodles Galore (Tom & Jerry) *Hathi Junior - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom & Jerry) *Flunkey Monkey - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) *Akela - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Adult Faline (Bambi) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - King Julien, Maurice, Mort and other lemurs (Madagascar) *Baloo as Lady Monkey - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *The Jungle Patrol - Various Cats *The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000) *The Slob Elephant - Tiger (An American Tail) *The Battle Damaged Elephant - Bluebeard (Felidae) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *The Elephant with fly - Mr. Jinks *The Elephant with hair - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *The Distracted Elephant - Sergant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Buglar the Elephant - Shnookums (The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *The Deer as itself *The Wolf Councils - Deers (Bambi) *The Wolf Cubs - Young Bambi, Young Faline, Young Ronno, Geno & Gurri (Bambi) *Baby Mowgli - Baby Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *The Bee as itself *The Fly as itself Scenes: *The Animal Book part 1: Main Titles ("Overture") *The Animal Book part 2: Bonkers Discovers Kimba *The Animal Book part 3: Kimba's Jungle Life/Meeting at the Council Rock *The Animal Book part 4: Kimba and Bonkers' Encounter Cassius *The Animal Book part 5: ("Tom Cat's March") *The Animal Book part 6: Bonkers and Kimba's Argument *The Animal Book part 7: Kimba Meets Monterey Jack *The Animal Book part 8: ("The Mouse Necessities") *The Animal Book part 9: Kimba is Kidnapped by the Lemurs *The Animal Book part 10: Kimba Meets Maurice the Gorilla ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Lemur Chase *The Animal Book part 11: Bonkers and Monterey Jack's Moonlight Talk *The Animal Book part 12: Kimba Runs Away *The Animal Book part 13: Claw Arrives ("Tom Cat's March" (Reprise) *The Animal Book part 14: Kimba and Cassius' Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Animal Book part 15: Cassius and Claw's Conversation *The Animal Book part 16: Kimba's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Animal Book part 17: Kimba confronts Claw/Lion Fight *The Animal Book part 18: Poor Mouse *The Animal Book part 19: Kimba Meets Kitty ("My Own Home") *The Animal Book part 20: The Grand Finale ("The Mouse Necessities" (Reprise) *The Animal Book part 21: End Credits ("The Circle of Life" (Elton John version) Cast Gallery: Kimba.jpg|Kimba as Mowgli Monterey-jack-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-6.95.jpg|Monterey Jack as Baloo Bonkers-t-bobcat-bonkers-1.44.jpg|Bonkers D. Bobcat as Bagheera Claw.jpg|Claw as Shere Khan Cassius.jpg|Cassius as Kaa Maurice-the-gorilla-marsupilami-5.48.jpg|Maurice the Gorilla as King Louie Kitty 1.PNG|Kitty as Shanti Timon.jpg|Timon as Buzzie Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as Flaps Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood as Ziggy Little John.jpg|Little John as Dizzie Char 26751.jpg|Tom Cat as Colonel Hathi Toodles Galore.JPG|Toodles Galore as Winifred Char 6528 thumb.jpg|Tom Cat Jr. as Hathi Junior Marsupilami-raw-toonage-6.49.jpg|Marsupilami as Flunkey Monkey Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington as Akela Bambi 1.jpg|Adult Bambi as Rama Adult Faline.jpg|Adult Faline as Raksha Category:Pachirapong Chaiyadech Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof's Category:Movie Spoofs